Roles
'Society Roles' The Freedom Fighters society features many roles that its members can follow. Here you will find the roles and their details as well as how to achieve these roles in our society. 'Officers' The officers are highly respected people in the society that vote on great decisions. Officers can reach their ranks through many different methods. 'I-Master' The Master role is one that is given to the leaders of the society. There is to be a total of 5 society masters at all times so that votes on big decisions can not be split evenly between the masters. If there is ever less than the required amount of masters, the newest master will be decided by the current masters. II-Commander A Commander is a co-leader of the society. Although they do not have all the abilities as the masters do, they are allowed to vote on major decisions with the masters, meaning they do have a pull on the decision-making on the society. Each master can appoint 2 commanders to serve under them, for a total of 10 commanders. The masters can choose their commanders under their own personal qualifications. III-Champion A champion is a, "people's champion". It is someone who has activley tried to better our society by helping our members and lower levels. Champions are considered officers along with commanders and masters, and so are also allowed to participate in voting for decisions. It is almost like an alternative to commanders, with a different right of passage, but champions can not withdraw freely from the wallet. To become a champion, the candidate must aquire as many vouches from the members as possible, and submit them to the masters. The masters will then decide whether or not the candidate gets the role. 'Specialized Roles' The Freedom Fighters have specialized groups of people devoted to different things in which to help the society. If interested in becoming a specialized member, please contact any society officer. V-Hybrid A hybrid is a member who specializes in a mix between PvP and economy. V-Merchant A merchant is a member who specializes in economy. V-Warrior A warrior is a member who specializes in PvP 'General Roles' General roles are given to people who are not specialized in anything specific or have become an officer. IV-Elite An elite is a member of the society that has hit level 50 but has not aquired any other role. VI-Fighter Fighter is a basic role given to the main body of the society, usually people that were just recruited and are promoted to be able to invite new members. 'VII - Apprentice' Apprentice is the first role given to members when they join the society, they are then promoted to fighters ASAP. If you are still at an apprentice rank, please contact an officer for your promotion. The Decision-Making Process Truley one of the greatest aspects about the Freedom Fighters is that to us, your opinion counts, no matter what level, or rank. If you have any ideas or concerns about the society, please do not hesistate to bring them to our attention! All you need to do is go the the requests page on our wiki and post your ideas in the comments box. Don't forget to put your character's name in either so that you can recieve creditability for your idea if it goes through! The idea will then be reviewed by the society officers, and we will get back to you with our decisions or thoughts.